So He Creeped
by Carllide
Summary: Gin belongs to Aizen. With the Hogyoku, Aizen's experiment on Gin was a success. Gin should be happy he was chosen, right? AizenxGin Mpreg some violence. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH

_This story was an idea that me and some friends came up with. This story will have a chapter 2. We are trying to decide which way the story should go. Our first story. Of course I like Gin (different view of Gin). My friend likes Aizen. We are trying to decide which way chapter 2 should go. So far we have two ways the story should go. We will decide in a couple of days. _

"Do we have to wait on him again?" Stark asked as he was leaning on his hand forward on the table looking very bored.

"Yes. He is a part of this as everyone else sitting at this table." Azien said he leaned back in his chair with head leaning on the hand.

Azien motioned for Ulquiorra to come to him. Ulquiorra walked very quietly over to him and leaned down to receive the request from his Lord.

"Go check on him and ask him if he plans on joining us this evening." Azien whispered in his ear. Ulquiorra bowed quickly and made his way down the hall. As he walked away, the sound of vomiting becomes louder and breathes become heavier. As he reaches the door, he pauses and knocks. He gets no answer, just the sound of vomiting and breathing. He knocks again but harder. The door comes open slightly. He opens the door and is a little shock at what he sees. Ichimura Gin is kneeling with head almost in the toilet vomiting. Ulquiorra kneels beside him and quietly speaks to him.

"Lord Azien wants to know if you will be joining him for the meeting."

Gin looks up at him. His hair is damp and sweats dripping off his face. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he changes position to sit on the floor with his back on the wall.

"Do I haveta be there? Can't dey just go 'head wid out me?" Gin said as he leaned his head back against the wall. Just as Ulquiorra was about to answer, Gin brought his hand up to his mouth and quickly resumed the position he was found him in when he entered. He stood there while Gin was continued to vomit. After a few minutes, Gin fell back in the sitting position and looked at Ulquiorra. He took a deep breath.

"Gimme a minute to get der. I'm a coming.", Gin said as he struggled to get off the floor. Ulquiorra did a quick bow and backed out of the room and closed the door.

Gin turned on the cold water and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and looked at the fading bruise on the side of his neck. He fixed his hair, tried to put on his best smile and gave himself one last look before going out the door.

Gin had just turned the corner to the meeting room when Aizen greeted him.

"Glad you could join us. Please sit so we could get started." Gin sat on the left side of the table next to Aizen and across from Tousen. Aizen reached out to touch Gin's hand but Gin jerked his hand away. He did not look him in the eye. He did not look anyone in the eye. He just looked down at the table. Everyone at the table noticed the motion. Aizen stared at Gin angrily as he begins talking of the plans for the Winter War. Aizen noticed that Gin was not interested in the meeting. Gin was nodding off and when the nausea would hit him, he would take deep breaths and swallow. As the meeting was coming to an end, Gin heard Aizen dismiss everyone except him. A chill shot up his spine.

When everyone left the room, Aizen stood and walked over to Gin. He reached down and grabbed Gin wrist and pulled him out of the chair and slammed him up against a wall. The force of his body slamming against the wall knocked the wind out of him. Before he began to slide down the wall, Aizen grabbed him by the neck with one hand and pinned one of his arms above his head. Gin tried to push Aizen away but he leaned his body so close to him that he could feel the his breath on his ear.

"If you ever try to pull away from me again," he said as started to squeeze tighter on Gin's neck, "I will make you sorry…." Aizen paused and release his tight squeeze around his neck. He then removed his hand from his pinned wrist and started to stroke his cheek lightly. Gin turned slowly to look at Aizen as he released his hand from around his throat. Aizen began to brush Gin's cheek slowly as he raised his hands and cupped Gin's face. Gin jumped but relaxed as Aizen leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. As he kissed him, Gin slowly raised his arms around Aizen's waist to pull him in tighter.

As they were passionately kissing, Aizen stopped. He stepped back slightly. Gin opened his eyes only to see stars and feel his body slowly fall towards the floor. Before he hit the floor, he felt Aizen arms catch him. The next thing he felt was a stinging blow from a fist on the side of his jaw. Gin started to taste blood as Aizen let him fall to the floor. He tried to get up to get but the next thing he knew a hand had grabbed him around his neck again and slammed him into the wall. As Aizen began to tighten his grip around his neck, Gin tried to fight back.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!!" Gin tried to yell but his words only came out as a whisper. He started to black out as the hand became tighter around his neck.

"Only cowards beg" Aizen hissed at Gin as he watches the fear creep into his eyes.

Gin used his remaining strength to kick Aizen. He kicked Aizen in the stomach which caused him to fly across the room. Gin fell to the floor coughing and gasping to catch his breath.

Aizen hit the wall across the room with a loud thud. As Aizen was trying to get up, he heard the words 'Shoot to Kill' and he saw the blade come across the room. As a reaction, he pulled his sword to block the advancing blade. He was able to stop the blade but as he looked across the room and he could see Gin's battered face holding Shinso. Angered, Aizen flash stepped out of the way and ended up next to Gin. He replaced Kyoka Suigetsu and reached out to grab Gin's arm. He did not react. He slowly retracted Shinso. He dropped it to the floor. Gin then dropped to his knees and passed out. Aizen looked down at him. He knelt down and reached out to stroke his hair.

"Why do you fight me so much? You know I love you", Aizen said as he scooped Gin in his arms and carried him toward his bedroom. Gin's body was limp in his arms. His lip was busted and bleeding and his eye was swollen. When he reached his bedroom, he laid Gin down on the bed and began to undress him. He placed the covers over him and walked to the bathroom and got a damp cloth. He came back and began to clean Gin's face.

"That's gonna hurt when you wake up", he said as finished wiping his face. He then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"We'll talk in the morning."

Aizen got up and turned off the light and sat in chair looking out of the window over the moonlight sky of Hueco Mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_**This is the second chapter. Sorry but it is a little longer than the first. My friends are having a blast with this. Sorry about Gin's accent. I have a country accent and it was hard trying to spell it out. Tried my best. I want thanks you guys for the comments. Enjoy.**_

Aizen woke up when he heard a knock on the door. He realized that he must have dozed off.

"Lord Aizen, may I enter?" Ulquiorra asked in a low monotone voice.

"Yes, you may enter."

Ulquiorra entered the room and walked up to Aizen. As he was walking he looked over and saw Gin was asleep in his lord's bed with what looked like fresh bruises on his face and neck. He bowed to Aizen and handed him Gin's katana.

"The test results you ordered are complete. It came back positive. Gin is pregnant. And going on your report of when his symptoms began to appear, we estimate he is about three to four weeks. Tousen's test results came back negative. Should we begin to start the procedure with Tousen again?"

"No. Maybe later, after the war. We are going to be one man down. Gin will not be able to join us unless something happens. I can't afford to have Tousen out also. Knowing Gin, he will try to be with us but now is the time for him to concentrate on other things" Azien said as he looked over at Gin sleeping.

"Ulquiorra, go prepare breakfast for us. He should be waking soon. Also, bring him some fresh clothes. Gin will be staying in my room with me for a while. I have to keep an eye on him."

Ulquiorra bowed and exited the room.

Aizen turned back to looked out the window. He could hear Gin breathing; starting to move around in the bed. He then turned to see Gin stretch out on his stomach across the bed. He also saw the bruises on Gin that had started to turn a dark hue of purple. Against Gin's skin, it looked worse than it was, he thought. He got up with Gin's katana and walked to a cabinet and placed it in there. He locked it because he did not want Gin to get his hand on it anytime soon. He then walked the bed and stroked Gin's arm that was hanging over the edge of the bed. Gin began to moan. He then sat on the bed and started to rub Gin's back. Gin started to wake up.

"Welcome back", Aizen said staring down at Gin. "I am glad you decided to join me."

Gin tried to open his eyes but only one opened. He brought his hand up and started to feel his face and to explore the swollen eye and busted lip. He also noticed that his neck was hurting and had a killer headache.

Aizen started talking but it was a muffled sound to Gin until he said the word 'experiment'.

"What experimen'?" Gin asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Well, when I 'acquired' the Hukou cube, it was amazing thing that had so much potential. Not only could it evolve hollows but it could also reproduce beings. So I had an idea. What if I try to reproduce a being in my image? The staff did research and developed a formula that was made into tablets. Remember the pills I gave you to take a month ago?" Aizen said looking at Gin.

Gin was still exploring his face when he stopped and looked at Aizen and said "What?"

"The pills I gave you last month. Remember?" Aizen said looking at Gin.

"Yeah, I remember. Ya gave 'em to me and Tousen. Tol' us it will keep us goin' while da plan comes togedder. Took mine er a day. Tousen missed his. Tol' me it made 'em sick", Gin said as he started to lean back on the pillow.

He just noticed that he was naked under the covers and the some of the events from before started to come back to him. He drew his legs up toward his chest and wrapped his arm around them. He closed his eye and started rocking.

Aizen continued to speak. "Well, I needed for the both of you to get the formula in your system so when I fucked you and Tousen", he paused as leaned in to plant a kiss Gin on the cheek, "so you both would conceive child by me".

Gin stopped rocking and looked at Aizen and said, "Ya were fucking Tousen too?"

"Just for the experiment. You know that you are the only one that I love. No need to be jealous", Aizen said as he stroked Gin's hair. Gin started rocking again.

"So," Aizen continued, "I only needed two weeks but I knew that we could not be together until we got here at Hueco Mundo, so I gave you and Tousen enough for a month. I wanted to make sure that it would work. I would have seen results in one week. I noticed that you have been suffering from 'morning sickness' and the moodiness thing for couple of weeks. I realized that I might have had success with you."

"What r ya tryin' to say? I'm gonna have a baby?" Gin said as he stopped rocking and started looking at his stomach. Then he looked at Aizen.

Aizen had a smile on his face. Gin placed his hand on his stomach and his mind started to race. Then the nausea set in. Gin put his hand to mouth, jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Gin started to vomit. The sound of Gin's vomiting from the bathroom made Aizen chuckle. He waited for Gin to finish before he got up to check on him.

Aizen walked toward the bathroom and stood in the door looking at Gin. He was sitting on the floor with his knees to chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. Aizen walked in and sat down beside him. He put his arms around to stop him from rocking. He hugged Gin tight. Gin started to cry but wiped the tears away. He was never one for crying. He figured it was one of the side effects.

Gin started talking.

"What happen' last night? What did I do to set ya off? Does dis mean ya stop hitting on me?" He asked all of the questions rapidly.

Aizen began to hug him tighter. Gin felt a chill go up his spine.

"I'm sorry about this last time. I love you so much that it makes me crazy sometimes. When you pulled away from me…" Aizen drifted off. All of a sudden, Aizen grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled Gin's head back. The other hand, he bawled his fist. Then opened his fist and toyed with the bruises along Gin's neck. He then leaned in to Gin and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to remember who I am and who you are. You belong to me. There is no other. I am your one and only. If you ever thought of leaving me for another, not only will kill them, but I will tie you down and make you watch me dissect them piece by piece. Just think what will happen when I turn my attention to you. Do you understand me?" Aizen said in Gin's ear as he pulled his hair tighter.

"ANSWER ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he hissed.

"Yeah,…… I understand." Gin said as he tried to break Aizen's hold on him. Azien let him go.

"Now, be a good boy and get cleaned up. Ulquiorra will bring you something to eat. For the next few days, I want you to rest. You will stay in my room. You will stay in my bed. You are carrying a very important thing for me. Do you understand now?"

Gin shook his head. Aizen smiled, kissed Gin on top of head and got up. He walked out the bathroom. Gin sat for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts and got off the floor. He started to run water in the tub with hot water. As the tub was filling with water, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eye looked terrible but the lip was not as bad as he thought. He looked at his neck. The memories of this last fight came into his mind. He turned toward the tub and got in. He turned off the water and began to soak. He started to relax and slid under the water for a few so his whole body was covered with water. He came up and laid back. After a few minutes, he started to drift off to sleep. His mind was wandering. He started to replay the conversation with Aizen and also the events that have taken place over the last couple months.

'_I would see results in one week'_ the statement played in his head over and over again.

He started to play the last time he and Aizen were together before leaving the Soul Society_. He remembered falling asleep in Aizen arms. He also remembered waking up the next day and Aizen was gone but left a note next to the pills stating 'Take one day'._

_I would see results in one week'_ the statement still playing in his head.

Gin felt himself drift deeper and deeper.

Another scene started to play in his dream.

_There was a knock on the office door and it opened. _

"_Ichimaru-taichou! Ichimaru-taichou! Are you okay? I heard noises from here. Are you sick?" Kira Izuru shouted as the look of concern came across his face as he entered his office._

_I would see results in one week'_ the statement still played in his head over and over again.

Gin jumped. He woke up and remembered his answer to Kira.

"_Ma stomach ain't well. Must be sumthin' I ate. Don't worry Izuru. I'll be fine"_

Gin thought and figured out. That happened a few days before he left the Soul Society with Aizen and Tousen.

_I would see results in one week'_ the statement still playing in his head.

He was trying to remember what happened the week before that. It started to come back to him. He remembered drinking and getting drunk. The kissing and hands on his body. He remembered the feeling of a soft body next him. The gentleness. The love making. The pleasure. Falling asleep in his arms. He remembered waking up next to……

There was a knock on the door. Gin jumped as he realized where he was.

"Yeah" Gin yelled out.

"Lord Aizen has sent breakfast. He wanted me to make sure that you ate something today. He stated that he will not be able to eat with you." Ulquiorra said standing outside of the bathroom door.

"OK, be out soon", Gin yelled back.

Gin sat up in the tub. He drew up his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and started rocking.

_Gin creeped on Aizen._ _We are talking about doing a chapter 3. We are in argument of who is the father. We know who ain't the father. We are going to kick around a few ideas but try to keep the dynamics of Aizen and Gin without too many other characters. Thanks for your support and reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_This is just a fluff short chapter. We are starting on the next chapter. We just wanted to end the day on this part of the story. We will hopefully have another chapter soon. Thanks!!!_

Gin stayed in the tub for a few more minutes. After the water started turning cool, he got out and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror once again and noticed the bruises and noticed they were a very dark purple. He called out to Ulquiorra to bring him some clothes. He handed Gin a robe through the door. Gin thought this was just like Aizen to keep him with the least amount of clothes. He put it on and walked out the bathroom. He walked straight to the bed and sat on the edge and looked at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stared at him and broke the silence.

"Lord Aizen wants you to rest. He wants you to stay in bed for the next couple of weeks. Basically, you cannot leave the room. If you have any discomfort, please do not hesitate to call. There always will be a guard outside of the door. We will bring you your meals and the medical staff will check on you. Do you understand? Do you have any questions?" Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice.

Gin did not say anything. Ulquiorra continued.

"Please, I will need for you to get in the bed and Lord Aizen wants you to eat this meal. He stated that you have to eat the complete meal and I am to stay here to see that you do so. Please do not fight me on this." Ulquiorra said.

Gin still did not say anything. He just got in the bed and pulled the cover over him. Ulquiorra brought the tray of food to him. He did not have an appetite but he forced himself to eat. After he ate as much as he could, he pushed the plate away. Ulquiorra took the plate away. He placed on the night stand a cup of tea and a saucer of dried persimmon.

"Lord Aizen wanted to surprise you with this; only if you finished your meal. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" he said as he was picking up the tray.

Gin just shook his head no.

"Very well, I will leave you. Please try to get plenty of rest. Lord Aizen will be in later to check on you. Again, please do not attempt to leave this room. Lord Aizen gave strict instruction to the guard outside" he said.

Ulquiorra bowed and left the room.

Gin looked around the room and he realized the he was finally alone.

He laid his head back on the pillow and began to think of all the things that have happened. He closed his eyes and just wanted to empty his mind. Just let it all go. He did not want to think about anything. He just wanted to go to sleep. He did not want to think about Hueco Mundo. He did not want to think about Soul Society. He did not want to think about the war, Aizen, Tosen, Arrancars or the baby. '_The baby'_. He looked down at his stomach and placed his hand on his stomach. He thought nothing. He felt nothing. The baby did not feel real to him now. He just wanted to sleep. He told himself that he would worry later after he got some sleep.

Gin pulled the cover over his head and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Aizen sat at the head of the table thinking about the events with Gin and how the plans were going according to schedule. Ulquiorra walked up to him and bowed.

"Lord Aizen, I came to report that Gin is in your bed resting. He did complete his meal. He also has been informed of the rules you have set for him which he understands." Ulquiorra stated.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra" Aizen said as he waived him away. He bowed and left.

Aizen started to go over the paperwork that was in front of him. He read report after report. Once he was satisfied with it all, he sat back.

He started to think about Gin and the baby. He was thinking how in the human world how protective humans were of their off springs. He wondered if Gin would be that way as the child started to grow inside of him. The plans are when the child is born, the child is to be taken away from him and continued experiments are to be conducted. Would Gin allow it to happen? Would he fight me or try to take the child from me? What would happen to his and Gin's relationship? How would Gin look at him afterwards? Aizen stopped and rubbed his eyes. He decided to go to bed.

He got up and walked towards his bedroom. As he approached the room, the guard stood and opened the door for him. Aizen acknowledged him and walked in.

He stared at his bed and did not see Gin. He walked to the bed and pulled the cover down a little. He saw that Gin was sleeping on his stomach. He brushed his hair aside and leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He decided to get undressed and get in the bed with Gin. Before he got in the bed, he had to get Gin to move over. He rubbed Gin's back so he could move over a little. Gin turned over towards Aizen; he put his arm around him and started talking in his sleep. The only words he could understand from Gin were 'my baby'. Aizen then put his arm around Gin and held him until he was still. Aizen felt Gin body relax and go back into a deep sleep. Aizen closed his eyes and thought he would deal with the Gin and the baby later. All he wanted to do was sleep.

And with that last thought, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

This story continues 5 months later. The first three paragraphs are fillers to start this chapter. We started to do a month by month but it would take too long. So we jumped ahead. It will be a chapter 5. We have come to a crossroad on chapter 6 but we are working on it now. Thanks to you all for the support and reviews. Enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------

_As the months moved on, Gin's stomach swelled and his emotions became more loving and protective towards the baby. Although he was still, technically, in Aizen's room, he was able to spend time in his own room. He was able to move around on one end of the castle. He could walk around and also at times go out on a balcony to have a change of scenery. He had little contact with the others. Aizen took him out of the plans for the war. Tosen would come by every now and then for idle chat. Gin was bored._

_The only thing that would hold his interest was the baby. He remembered the first time he felt the baby kicked. He remembered when his clothes started to get to tight. He was seeing his stomach grow. He remembered how the medical staff wanted to stick a needle in him to get samples. He remembered how he screamed and told them to leave him alone. He complained to Aizen and the medical staff left him alone. He overheard Aizen tell them that it will be plenty of time later for that. _

_And then there was Aizen. He still hit him but not as much. A slap, push or grabbing the arm here and there but Aizen was not around much due to being busy. Gin learned how to stay out of his way and just keep to himself. He would just talk to himself and the baby. Some nights Aizen would order Gin to sleep with him. _

Gin woke up with a craving. He wanted something sweet and salty. He sat up in the bed and started to wake Aizen.

"Aizen, wake up. I am craving for some ice cream and potato chips. Pleeeease, wake up" he said while trying to wake Aizen.

Aizen mumbled, "Go get it yourself."

"OK. I will get myself."

Gin then got out of the bed tried to find a something that would fit around his stomach. He put on a big t-shirt and shorts that was big enough that it fit around his stomach. In the last three months, Gin felt that stomach has grown four times his normal size. The baby started kicking; Gin just rubbed his stomach and smiled. He put on a robe but gave up a long time ago trying to close it.

He went to the door. The guard was asleep at the door so he started to slowly and quietly walk down the hall toward the private dining area. He walked past the table and into the kitchen area. He looked in the freezer and found a pint of vanilla ice cream. He found some chocolate ice cream and took that too. He then started looking in the cupboards for potato chips. He saw them on the top shelf that was out of reach due to his stomach. He tried to stand on his toes and still could not reach it. His craving for the chips would not let him leave the kitchen without them. He looked around and found a chair. He was thinking how he could steady himself without falling. Just as he was going to step on the chair, a voice came from behind him.

"Do you need some assistance?"

Gin was shocked to see that it was Stark. He was leaning against the stove. Gin wandered how long he had been standing there.

"You must want those chips very badly", Stark said with a mischievous grin on his face as he walked closer to Gin. He moved the chair and reached up with ease, got the bag of chips and handed them to Gin.

Gin took the bag and tried to walk around Stark to get his ice cream off the table. Stark grabbed his arm.

"My, my, my," he whispered as he placed his other hand on Gin's stomach, "you have really grown since I saw you last."

Gin tried to jerk his arm away from Stark's grasp but it only got tighter. Stark continued.

"How far along are you now? Is it six months or closer to seven? It is hard for me to keep track since I know you were already having symptoms when you got here?"

Gin did not say a word. His mind was racing back to when they first arrived after they left Soul Society for good. Stark loosen his grip on Gin.

"Imagine what Aizen would do to you and the baby if he had that piece of information", Stark said as he let go of Gin's arm.

"I hope you sleep well tonight."

With that, he gave Gin a smile and walked out the kitchen. Gin just stood shocked, shaking and rubbing his stomach.

Stark continued walking down the hall when stopped but continued to stare straight ahead.

"I see you, Ulquiorra. Leave him alone. He has enough problems with Aizen without you adding to it."

He continued to walk down the hall until he was out of sight. Ulquiorra stepped out of the shadows and looked at Stark, then walked toward the kitchen to get Gin.

"Please, Let us get you back to Lord Aizen's room.

Ulquiorra walked to the table and picked up the ice cream and took the bag of chips from Gin's hand and started to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped and turned around.

"Come Gin. Let us go."

Gin walked towards Ulquiorra and they both started to walk down the towards Aizen's room. Neither said anything to each other while they walked. As they got to the door, Gin noticed it was a new guard at the door. The guard opened the door and in the middle of the room stood Aizen. The look in his eyes sent a chill up Gin's spine. He did not want to go in the room. He knew what was coming.

Ulquiorra walked in the room and placed the chips and ice cream on the nightstand. He turned, looked at Aizen, bowed and left the room. Gin just stood there. He was scared to move.

"Come in Gin. We need to talk."

Gin slowly walked in to the room and the guard closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

_This is Chapter 5. We are going to do a chapter 6 to wrap up everything. It may take a while. But we wanted to get this out. It is a short chapter but we enjoyed writing it. We wanted to thank you all for the reviews. For our first story, we did not know we would so much fun. Hopefully, our next story will be better and have more characters. Thanks again and enjoy._

Gin stood facing Aizen. He had his hands over his stomach, protecting his baby. Aizen took one step toward Gin and Gin took on step back. Aizen eyes grew angrier. He took a deep breath and balled his fist.

"How many times have I told you, NEVER LEAVE THIS ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!" he yelled.

"I….I was havin' a cravin'. Yur asleep and ya told me to get it myself", Gin said nervously.

"I said no such thing" as Aizen took steps towards Gin, "Do no put words in my mouth."

The closer he got the angrier he became. Before Gin knew it, Aizen had grabbed his neck and pushed him into the door. Then he slapped Gin with so much force that Gin fell on the floor. Gin felt the sting of the slap. He struggled to get up. He heard Aizen come towards him. Gin looked up and saw a fist coming at him. He moved quickly. Aizen fist landed on the wall next to Gin head. Aizen pulled back and screamed. His hand was bleeding.

"Look at what you made me do! Look at me!" He yelled.

Gin looked at him. For the first time Gin was in fear of his life and that of his baby's life.

Aizen came at him again but Gin started to crawl away from him. Aizen grabbed his foot and pulled him. Gin turned and started kicking him with his other foot. He was landing blows on him as hard as he could.

"Let me go. Let go of me", Gin shouted as he kept kicking him.

Aizen tried to grab Gin's face with the bleeding hand but Gin got one finger in his mouth and bit down hard until he heard bones crack. Aizen pulled his hand back and screamed. Within the next second, Gin's foot landed on Aizen's balls. Aizen grabbed his crouch and fell to his knees. Gin crawled backwards to get out of his reach. He looked at Aizen. His eyes were glowing red and his face had become distorted. Gin did not recognize him.

"I am going to kill you and cut that baby out of you" Aizen hissed as he tried to get up.

Gin started to move backwards.

"Come here you piece of shit", Aizen yelled at him as he crawling towards him.

Gin kept moving back, feeling for anything to stop him until his hand found something. It was Aizen's katana. Gin grabbed it, unsheathed it and pointed at him.

"Don't cha come any closer to me or I will", Gin said as he started to stand hold Aizen at bay with the katana pointed at him. The baby started kicking and moving. Gin placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it.

"Will what? Kill me?" Aizen said as he started laughing.

"You cannot kill me. You will not kill me. You love me. All of these years, you mean to tell me that does not mean a thing to you. All the times I held you and made love to you", Aizen continued speaking as he came closer to Gin.

"I did all of this for you. When I am crowned the supreme ruler, I want you at my side with my child in your arms. I will be your lord and your lover. And you want to kill me over a little slap."

Gin held the katana in his hand. His hand started shaking and his vision became blurry. His mind was racing trying to shake off the effect of Aizen's hypnotisms. Gin started to lose the battle against Aizen. He felt his mind leaving him and his arm lowering the katana.

'_No. No. I ain't gonna let him do this to me_', Gin said to himself as he kept trying to focus on Aizen.

"Please Gin, Listen to me. Relax, look at me. Put it down and let us go back to bed" Aizen said with his hands out; stepping closer to Gin.

Gin started to let his guard down as Aizen stepped closer and closer to him. Then the baby kicked. It snapped something in Gin. The trance broke. He stepped forward and thrust the blade hard into Aizen's chest and into his heart. Gin leaned forward and the blade went through his heart and exited out his back. Aizen stumbled back with a shocked look on his face. He could not believe he would die by his own blade.

"Why? The baby? My Baby?" Aizen said as he fell to his knees.

Gin walked up to him. He smiled. The same smiled that he was known for.

"Why, you asked? As they say in the human world, you can only kick a dog for so long before it turns on ya. The baby? My baby? Sosuke Aizen, yur not the father of my baby. I was pregnant before we left the Soul Society. The father of my baby is …Byakuya Kuchiki. Unlike you, we have a good history together. He was my first. He was my first love. He never hurt me like you. He knew about you and me. He told me that you weren't any good for me. But he told me if I ev'r needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. He did not have to hypnotize me to make me love him." Gin continued to smile as he got up and kicked the blade further into Aizen's chest.

Gin walked away from Aizen. Aizen started screaming at Gin.

"Do not walk away from me. You cheated on me. How dare you. You belong to me. I will kill you both and the baby too." Aizen coughed blood as his strength started to leave him.

Gin walked around the bed, picked up his ice cream and his bag of potato chips. He walked to the bathroom; closed and locked the door. He sat in corner and started to eat his food. Gin started rocking and crying. He placed one hand on his stomach.

"I told you I would protect you," he said as he looked down at his stomach.

Gin continued to eat as he heard Aizen screams of I loved you and I did this all for you become weaker and weaker.

Then there was silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_Well, this is the last chapter of this story. We are working on our next story. We decided to go in this direction so we can tie our second story with this one (Gin has to have this baby). We want to thank you all for the comments and support on our first story. Enjoy._

Gin woke up. He did not know how long he was asleep. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He saw the melted ice cream and the empty bag of chips in front of him. His back was killing him. He stood up and started to stretch when the memories of the events earlier started to come back.

Gin walked up to the door. He did not hear any noise.

What he really wanted to do was to take a bath. He ran the water, stepped in the tub and soaked for a while. As he lay in the tub, he started to formulate a plan to getting out of Hueco Mundo. After awhile, he got out of the tub, dried himself off and looked in the mirror. The bruise started to turn a deep purple.

"I hope this is the last time I see bruises on me", Gin said to himself.

He looked down and placed a hand on his stomach and smiled.

"No one better lay a hand on you. I would just havta kill 'em", he said to his stomach.

He listened through the door again and did not hear anything. He unlocked the door, slowly opened it and walked out. Gin walked to the closet and found a cloak. Aizen told him that this cloak could cover reishi from a shinigami. He put it on. Then he closed his eyes and called on Shinso. He opened his eyes and smiled. He walked to the other side of the room.

There he saw Aizen. He was on the floor with his blade through his chest. He was still like he was asleep. Gin froze in his steps. He stared for a little while, stepped over the body and opened the cabinet. There he found Shinso. He strapped it to his back. He also found a dagger. He held on to it. He walked to the door. He took a deep breath, rubbed his stomach.

"You got to be quiet and still. Daddy's got to get us out of here."

He opened the door and tried to get pass. The guard stopped him. Gin stabbed the guard, then pulled out his katana and slashed the guard. The guard turned to ash.

Gin walked down the hall to his room. He began to pack a small bag which he threw over his shoulder. He searched through a drawer and found a silver pendant on a silver chain. He looked and it for a second. He placed around his neck and held the pendant in his hand. He thought about when he first got it. It was a gift from Byakuya. He gave it to him on their first night together. He started to think about that night. He rubbed his stomach and smile.

"Where do you think you are going?" the voice said behind him.

Gin turned. It was Stark standing behind him.

"I almost did not feel you. I was just walking by."

Stark got closer to Gin, placed a hand under Gin's chin and looked at the bruise.

"I know that really hurt. I will ask it again. Where do you think you are going?"

Gin looked at him.

"I havta' leave. I gotta leave. I gotta protect my baby", Gin said as he rubbed his stomach.

Stark looked at Gin and started smiling.

"Ding, Dong, the wicked bastard is dead" Stark laughed.

Gin stood there shocked. Stark knew that Aizen was dead and that he killed him.

"You know what I did?" Gin asked nervously.

"Yeah. I know and I am happy you did." Stark continued. "You see, Aizen became obsessed with this recreating life. He wanted to be the 'god'. He started to go mad with wanting an heir. Then came the experiment, you became pregnant… Well anyway, the plan was for you to die in child birth and he would be left to rear the perfect heir."

Gin started to feel his knees give out. He fell on his knees. Stark helped him back up. Gin started to feel tears form in his eyes. He thought about how stupid he felt for being a pawn to Aizen. Stark went on.

"Now that Aizen is dead, you will have all of Las Noches coming after you. Not only will they be after you, they will be after anyone who will protect you, like the father of the baby and most importantly, they will be after this here." Stark was pointing at Gin's stomach. "The heir of Hueco Mundo."

Gin could hardly believe what he was hearing but it was starting to fall into place. He wondered why Aizen kept him separate from the others.

"The Hogyoku was Aizen's thing. Now that he is gone, it has no use to us. But that baby is going to be everything to Hueco Mundo."

Stark produced the Hogyoku in his hand.

"You can give this back to Kisuke Urahara. It has served its purpose. Now the most valuable thing is your baby. As far as they are concerned, you are carrying Aizen's baby but we know the truth", Stark said as he placed the Hogyoku in Gin's bag.

"I will get you out of here. I have a place that will get you in at a park in Karakura Town. There, it will give you a head start to hide. You have to trust me on this one."

"Why should I?" Gin asked.

"Because, I am all you have at this time. Plus with you and the baby out of the way, I can fight for my place as King of Hueco Mundo. I have a stake in this too", Stark said as he opened a window and held out his hand to Gin.

Gin walked over to Stark. Stark picked Gin up in his arms and stepped out the window. They flew to an area that was dark and cold. Stark landed in what looked like the middle of nowhere. He put Gin down and helped him tighten his cloak.

"You try to suppress your reishi as long as you can. I can only keep this open for ten seconds. Any longer and it will be detected. Take care of yourself and the baby", Stark said.

He gave Gin a kiss on his forehead. Gin was shocked. Stark open the portal and help Gin through quickly. Gin turned around and waived at Stark. Stark winked and then the portal closed. Gin gently came down in the park. He found a bench and sat down. Gin was felt a tired and hungry. As he was sitting on the bench he heard footsteps. They were coming toward him. The footsteps came closer and then stopped. He felt the blade by his ear.

"Gin Ichimaru", the voice said.


End file.
